totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridgette and Eva
This article focuses on the interactions involving Bridgette and Eva. Total Drama Island During the second challenge, Eva went berserk over her lost MP3 player, almost braining her teammates with items thrown out of the cabin. This resulted in them voting her out. When she was brought back, she was furious at the Killer Bass, but mostly at Bridgette. Through some misinformation, Eva believed Bridgette had said she needed anger management, though she was never seen saying this to Eva. The death threats and hostile treatment continued, until almost everyone voted off Eva again because of her aggressive attitude (and Bridgette's fear for her own life). Total Drama Comeback Bridgette and Eva were again at odds, but it was mostly semi-silent brooding from Eva. The fitness buff was at her normal self, meaning she was snapping at people and violent at times. At one point, Bridgette had a horrifying, realistic nightmare of Eva going on a homicidal rampage, and just when the fitness buff was about to strike at her neck with a bloody machete, Bridgette woke up screaming. The girls (and the boys) came to her side, and when Bridgette freaked out upon seeing Eva, the fitness buff was confused and agitated over the fear over her. During Animals Crossing, Chris paired up the two for a trip through the woods alone with their zebra companion. Eva, who had been hostile to Bridgette up to now, was being downright threatening. This eventually made Bridgette so frustrated that she swallowed her fear and stood up to Eva, telling her off to her face. When the surfer girl was sure she had signed her own death certificate for this, Eva burst out laughing. She was actually proud of Bridgette for standing up to her. Slowly but surely, Bridgette and Eva grew to like each other and be friends. Bridgette was sad to see Eva go, and when the final challenge rolled around, after the fitness buff was done with her required part of the challenge (to be Ezekiel's "greatest fear"), Eva sat down at the Bridgette bleachers to cheer on her friend. Total Drama Battlegrounds The love triangle between Anita, Cody, and Eva began almost as soon as the season started, and though Bridgette liked Anita, she sided with her friend Eva immediately. Eva was consistently trying to deny she was being involved in romance and anything girly. At the start of RV Race, when the girls were "preparing" Eva for Cody's choice, it was Bridgette who managed to convince Eva to shave her unibrow down to normal eyebrows. Trivia *The pairing name for them is Breva. *Eva and Bridgette being friends was something that Winter-Rae had thought up first, and thus TKN liked it and wanted to incorporate this. *The two are the tomboys of the cast, being the only two girls who really love sports and get into them (not counting Izzy, who just likes everything). *Both wear their hair in ponytails, do not wear make-up, and wear all blue. *In TDI, Eva was the first Killer Bass girl to be voted off, and Bridgette the last. This follows a slightly similar pattern, how Eva was first voted off in the free-for-all section of TDC, and then Bridgette ends up being the last Killer Bass girl there again. Quotes *'Eva' - "Poor Bridgette was talking to me for some time about the troubles she was having. Man, I thought this love triangle thing was complex, but she's got a real rough spot! I only have to watch for an answer from Cody, she's gotta deal with her boyfriend, her friend, his girlfriend, and everyone badgering her. And you know what? I may have become a little soft to become more like a girl rather than an athlete, but I'm still Eva Garren. And if anyone messes with the best friend I ever had, the first person to truly stand up to me, I'm gonna show them just how feminine I can be when I punch their lights out!" - TDBG chapter 46 Gallery Bridgette.png|Bridgette. Eva.png|Eva. Its payback time surfergirl by drago flame.jpg|Bridgette's nightmare of Eva going homicidal. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships